Undertale: Redemption
by bittersweetcomposer
Summary: It's a classic, Frisk has fallen - more like pushed - into the hole that leads to the world of Undertale. It all goes absolutely swimmingly until control is stripped from Frisk, and Chara is now the one doing it all. They do horrible things, and when Frisk finally regains control, will they ever get a chance at REDEMPTION? (Older!Frisk, Female!Frisk for writing ease)
1. Chapter 1: Pushed

_You sit on the edge of the pit, curiously gazing down at what was below. You had climbed Mt. Ebott tediously, and your strength was drawn from your feeble body as you tryed to lean in and get a better look. Your parents - before their deaths in a horrific car accident - had told you stories of hideous creatures sealed away, but you had simply deemed it scary story they would tell you so that you would go off onto your own whim and leave them alone. You had loved them, you really did, but you had understood when they needed their own time alone away from your needs and begs for toys and candy, like every other typical child._

 _However, it is several years later, and behind you stand the orphanage bullies. You had no known relatives who would take you in, give you some glimmer of hope, but no, you had no one who wanted you and you were shipped right off to the orphanage years back when you were young and small. But no one wanted the traumatized, selectively mute little girl. This..well, it just gave more things for the bullies behind you to use as their weapons, taunting you and daring you, and you had no way to refuse, unwilling to break your silence just for some stupid bullies. So, you did every dare they told you to do, and consistently came out on top, with several failures beneath your belt. However, you remain_ _ **DETERMINED**_ _._

 _Even as you feel a boot kick you down into the seemingly endless hole below._

* * *

I must have looked so peaceful, having moved from my position of sprawled.. into something reminiscent of the fetal position, comfortable on the bed of golden flowers below me. However, I was woken from my comfortable rest at the sound of laughter from above. Looking up, the three bullies towered high above me, faces small and indiscernable. My hands balled into fists, but I signed to them 'Get help!' However, they merely snickered and turned away, leaving me alone in the light, dust particles shining and dancing around me as I sighed deeply, letting my hands fall.

"Howdy!"

I whipped around, my gaze meeting that of a yellow flower, a clone of the onces being crushed beneath my boots. Jumping back, I raise my arms in defense that I did not have, my loose blue and purple sleeves being drawn down my delicate arms. It was so baggy and thin, worn with wear from several before me, as they had all left it behind when they left the orphanage, adopted. But now it was mine. I don't think it will ever go back, and neither will my brown hiking boots, white socks, and shorts. I'm glad the lady who ran the place wouldn't dare to rescue me, or I would get a mouthful. Drawn from my thoughts as I heard the shifting of leaves, I simply gawked for a moment. There was a talking flower in front of me.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" the talking flower announced, voice sweet and kind.

Offering up a measely smile, I let my hands fall a little. It was just a little flower, and it was being so nice to introduce itself! They smiled back, but fear caused it to disperse as I brought my hands up once again.

"Why'd you make me introduce myself?" he questioned, shifting his petals.

I did nothing in response, so he simply continued.

"Someone outta teach you some proper manners. I guess little old me will have to do."

My face scrunched into a frown. That was quite rude, and he had seemed so nice in the beginning. However, she quickly wiped the frown away and replaced it with her normal, neutral face, gazing curiously at the flower..thing in front of me. What? Teach me manners? I already knew my manners, even if some memory was dull since..well, there were no manners in the orphanage back..above. She would never call it home.

"Ready? Here we go!" he announced, and I was thrown into something I had never once seen before. The world around the two of us was rather dark, and there were..my stats (like from a game? Weird) in front of me.

Then Flowey began talking. "See that heart? That is your _SOUL_ , the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you can gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, _LOVE_ , of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?" I gave a meek nod, unsure and cautious.

"Down here, _LOVE_ is shared through . . . Little white . . . "friendliness pellets." I gave a questioning look, but remained still as I stared at the glowing, oval-ish orbs radiating and spinning above Flowey's..head? Petals?

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" he announced, and I did exactly as I was told as the pellets came twirling at me, a bit slower than expected. I ran to the edge of the white square boxing me in, eagerly awaiting the slow arrival of aforementioned "friendliness pellets." As one was in my reach, I reached out a delicated hand and le the tip of my finger lightly brush it.

Pain coursed through me, as if I was electrified, and I fell to my knees, seeing that my HP had dropped from 20 to 1 so quickly. I looked up, and Flowey's happy smile had..changed, into something..demonic. A hideous grin with shark's teeth, large and gleaming. How did flowers have teeth? Well. I was in a fabled place, so maybe here flowers like Flowey had teeth, but that was not the point.

"You idiot." His voice has changed. It matches his appearance, dark and resonating as if several other deep and gravelly voices spoke in unison to form his voice. Welp, that went from zero to a hundred really quick. "In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would _ANYONE_ pass up an opportunity like this!?"

I stumbled back to the my side, watching as he sealed his teeth away, but still grinned devilishly. "Die." His voice was so cold, and around me a ring of those white, hurtful orbs closed in, slow. Anticipation buzzed through my system, and my heart pounded in my head as I awaited death. I could hear his hideous laughter through my rapidfire thoughts. However, a sharp sound resonated, and I looked up to see the "friendliness pellets" gone, HP fully restored

Staring at Flowey, I was curious. What was going on? Then, a fireball flickered into existence, flying at the flower and sending him flying, out of my sight into the darkness I dare not explore, giving a squeak in surprise. Then, a tall creature with pearl-white fur and goat-like facial features crossed into my line of vision, taking the place of Flowey. She stood in front of me, dressed in pale purple robes with a white insignia on the front, on I did not recognize.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am _TORIEL_ , caretaker of the _RUINS_. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. you are the first human to come down here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way." Her voice was soft, motherly, and I couldn't help but know it was the truth. No one could fake that, not unless they were..really, really good at it.

Comforted and feeling safe in her presence, I followed. The shadows unnerved me, and I shook, if only slightly. My hands were trembling, I could feel them, and I dare not fall behind.. But at the back of my mind, something was emerging that I had never known. Their presence was one I immediately pushed away, already scared beyond my wits as I literally "shook within my boots." But still I continued on, renewed and refueled with **_DETERMINATION_**.

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ wow! you actually read the whole chapter, now did you? well, thanks, it's greatly appreciated that you even glanced at the little story of mine. i really hope you like it, and know there will be a timeskip to right before toriel and the whole 'imma gonna destroy the door' thing, to save me the immediate boredom of having to tediously revisit the game again and again.


	2. Chapter 2: Ruins

Toriel had given me a phone before she had lefft me, and I had continued on my own despite her warning me not to. I answered every tedious call, and I suspected she was doing something special for my arrival. She was so sweet. However, I encountered monsters. It was the same thing as when I fought Flowey, but now I had a..console of sorts, and I simply walked onto the field of battle when I needed to dodge the attacks. But, a presence had guided my hand to the fight button, against my very will, and I had whacked with my stick, whacking and whacking and whacking until they were all..dead. All of them. Sometimes a fight would initiate, but in my text box..it would say _"But nobody came."_ Those words sang guilt into my heart. Everyone was dead.

My movements were..no longer my own. I felt trapped in my mind, locked in chains that held my hands behind my back in ths empty darkness where all I could do was watch. Watch as I had killed and slaughtered and the leaves beneath my boots were tinted red and my footprints had blood residue on them. There was nothing I could do, something was possessing me I could not control. I wasn't even allowed to dodge. There was no way I could get past the chains holding me back, no way I could yell for someone. Well, I could. But..I wouldn't, I still won't talk, not unless..anything, hopefully. And I couldnt sign with my hands. Dammit, I was screwed. This..thing, possessing me would kill everything. Would they spare Toriel, as I was about to spare the dummy before the presence had controlled me? I do hope they did, in the short time I had known her..it had been better than so long in my life, and I felt great with her around.

But when I had finished all the puzzles, killed every monster, and came to the crossroads, I continued forward, taking the turn to the room with the mysterious structure. The presence controlling me turned left. What were they doing? I could only watch. I watched as they bent down, picking up a toy knife, and I could feel it in a way, the presence's sense of familiarity flooding back as it handled the knife and tested it on the wall. They left the stick behind, and went back, only to turn right instead of going back the way I came at the crossroads. But they stopped, and instead of continuing on, they turned and sat in the leaf piles, and my mind went dark. I could see nothing. Perhaps they released control on me. Then why can't I move?

Giving a frustrating grunt, I pulled at my invisible binds. Sighing, I sat on my butt, staring forward and just _waiting_ for something to happen. And then something did. A figure, similar to my own, came forward from the darkness. Their appearance was like mine, but their skin was pale, their cheeks pink, hair lighter with an auburn tinge, and their sweater a mix of green and a lime-y yellow. I scuffled back, fear gripping me, as I could not see their shadowed eyes, and only the glint of a mind-replica of the toy knife in their hand. "Hello, I'm Chara. And I'm in control now. Understand?" the figure asked, voice sweet, similar to Flowey's..but lighter, more like that of an adolescent's. But fear drove me to give a feeble nod. I did not want to see what they would do to me, despite them already killing so many innocent creatures that did not deserve the horrific death this Chara had done to them. "Good. Now, I'm going to release your binds. You'll join me in fights, but you'll be a good little girl and _don't interrupt_ _me_. But, I may..require you to be in control, but then, you may not ruin my plans, or we will reload our last save," they said, voice darkening. I gave another feeble nod, fear churning deep within me and causing my body to tremble with terror, when I felt my binds dissipate, and my hands could finally move freely.

Still remaining where I was, I let my bangs shadow the upper half of my face. Reload the save if I messed up. They had done that whenever I had died, _SOUL_ and body. They had taken that newly found power away from me, and I remember when I had felt it. A power that only I held, the great and mighty _Frisk_. Not. Now I was powerless, even in my own mind. However, I brought my knees to my chest and closed my eyes, unable to see what horrible things Chara did next, using _my SOUL_ and _my body_ to do whatever they wanted. However, they had passed through the door and were now exploring the house of Toriel, ater passing the dead and blackened tree with the goat-like woman. She had taken our hand in her warm, furry one, showing us to a room that would now be our own. I felt a tug of sadness from Chara, and looked up for a moment to look at them, staring at the room with their fists clenched, knuckles white.

However, they quickly moved on, sleeping, before taking the pie and shoving it into my inventory, and then continuing on. Chara consistently asked Toriel how to exit the RUINS, and she looked uneasy with each probing question, before she had made a sorry excuse and walked the way we had come from. Chara had directed us to follow, and down a few flights of stairs we went, before coming up behind Toriel. She gave a speech about how she would destroy the exit, but still, Chara continued on, they wanted to leave. I, too, would have probably argued that I would like to leave. This place intrigued me, and everyone - except for maybe Toriel - didn't seem too happy. Perhaps I could change that, one day. But Chara had their own intentions, and I did nothing to stop them.

Although, she spoke of someone named Asgore. I listened to each word Toriel spoke intently, but still, Chara pushed against Toriel. They wanted to leave. Then, at the door, Toriel initated battle. Horror engulfed me. They couldn't kill Toriel, they just couldn't! I wanted to intervene, but the fear was too strong, I did nothing, I just..sat and watched. Chara continuously hit MERCY, then Spare. Whenever Toriel attacked, they dodged the fireballs with ease, although some singed my sweater, and remorse fluttered at the depths of my soul at the pity. But still, hope bloomed in me, they were going to Spare her!

But then Toriel remained silent after several attempts at Sparing, and didn't attack. That's when Chara hit the fight button, grinning maliciously. Leaping to my feet, despite being in my own mind, I screamed, "NO!" But it was too late. I didn't dare look at the damage count, but I knew there were five didgits. Five damn didgits. Toriel didn't have that much health. I looked up, seeing her bloody and torn. Tears streamed down my cheeks, burning and boiling and I felt her pain and I wanted to reach out and save her, even though I knew it was too late and there was nothing - _nothing_ I could do. All I could do was watch and listen.

Toriel's voice shook, "You . . . at my most vulnerable moment . . . To think I was worried you wouldn't fit in out there. Eheheheh! You really are no different than them!" Then she fell to one knee, a paw on the ground and her eyes closed. "Ha . . . ha . . ." Then I watched her blown away into dust, her SOUL bursting into little pieces, and I screamed, trying hard to fight away the pain and remorse and guilt, knowing it was me who was doing it, despite not being in control. I crumbled to the ground, on my knees with my head in my hands and sobbing uncontrollably, and I could hear Chara uncontrollable laughter around me, and all I could do was...nothing.

The RUINS' people were dead. The RUINS' caretaker had fallen. The RUINS were in ruins.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** not much to say except..ow, my heart hurts just from writing that (tori i love you shhhh)

also I know my chapters are rather short at the moment, but that's mainly because I haven't gotten to the good parts _just_ yet. Stay tuned for more chapters coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3: The Skelebros

Walking through the door without a look back at the dust, the remains of Toriel, Chara drove my body out into darkness. But a spot of light illuminated a face I wished not to see, in fact, it was that of Flowey. Chara seemed to buzz with irritation at the..peculiar flower. Did they know Flowey? Curiously, despite my.. _dampness_. I stared at my "screen," curiosity driving me to focus in on Chara's thoughts and feelings, despite my own distaste toward them and the flower. However, I just needed to know. What was going on between these two..? Sitting down with my legs crossed and my hands resting on my knees, I stared up at my view, watching Flowey interact with Chara. She couldn't identify much from Chara, except the overwhelming irritation.

"Hahaha.. You're not really human, are you?" he asked, voice positive and happy like it was when I first met him, but I knew what was really going on. However, I was..curious. Wow, shocker. Anyway, this was weird. Was he addressing Chara? Did he know Chara was possessing me? Is Chara not human- wasn't human (it would be was, yes? Chara would have to be dead to possess me, I'm pretty sure at least..)? However, my thoughts froze as Flowey continued speaking. "No. You're empty inside. Just like me. In fact. . . You're Chara, right? Were still inseperable, after all these years. . ."

"Can it, Asriel. I've got stuff to do," my voice sounded. Asriel..? Was that Flowey's real name? Who had Flowey been.. _before_..? However, Flowey paused, before giving a _tsk_ and beginning once again, to Chara's displeasure, as I could obviously sense they were not very happy that the flower was going on and on.. Despite my curiosity, I was even getting a little bored of him, too.

"Listen. I have a plan to become all powerful. Even more powerful than you _and_ your stolen soul. Let's destroy everything in this wretched world. Everyone, everything in these worthless memories. . . Let's turn 'em all to dust. Hmm, that's a wonderful idea!" he announced, the last part mainly for himself, or so that he could hear what _he_ wanted to hear, and not what Chara wanted to say. Giving a silent grumble, I sure did hope he wouldn't start talking again. That would get...annoying. No, worse, it would me like..some weird grating sound to both Chara and I after a while, wouldn't it? _Man, I have a weird imagination._ However, to my relief - and Chara's, as far as I could tell - Flowey (Asriel..?) shrunk back into the ground. Then Chara continued on, bouncing almost, with renewed energy through the door.

At first, I only saw darkness. A tunnel, I bet. Or Chara was taking another break to talk with me, which was unlikely. Why would they? I seemed to be a pest in their eyes, simply a host. They were using my soul, but they wanted little to do with the person who actually owned said soul. It irritated me quite thoroughly, but they had their own malevolent intentions that they would be ever-so-willing to grind everyone to dust over it. However, despite my doubt, there Chara was, walking toward me with their almost identical apparel except some colors. Sighing, I looked up. "Okay, Miss Little I-Don't-Wanna-Talk-Much, or, rather, Miss Mute, you're gonna be in control, but I'm right here, ready to kick you out and kill you, and easily just reset this miserable world and try again, got it?" they asked, voice sharp and cold, just as I had expected and grown used to. Lovely. Giving a nod, my eyes downcast to their lighter boots, I sensed Chara's menacing delight, "Good."

Giving a gasp, I was thrown into bodily control. I bounced with renewed determination in the dark hallway, stretching my arms and legs and welcoming the familiar feeling with wide open arms that embraced it ten-fold. Giving a delicate spin with my arms outspread, I pushed forward, despite my deep regret at what lives I knew my dust-brushed hands would take next. For now, I would just live in the moment of happiness and relief to be in control. But a little thought boiled to the front of my mind. _Go, now._ That was all it was. Just, get out of there. Stay in the ruins. She was sure there were other monsters out there that she didn't want Chara to hurt. But Chara spoke up, a voice strong and powerful in the back of her mind, _"Tsk, tsk. No. Keep going."_ I fell submissive, pushing open the heavy stone door and exitting into the chilly world outside.

Looking to the left, I saw a great, snow-covered bush. My hand brushed some of the icy crystals, before recoiling at how cold it was. Aboveground, she had rarely encountered snow, in fact, never. This was simpl a wonder. However, Chara silently urged her on along the path, lined with dark trees on both sides with high leaves.

 _"How dio the plants grow underground, here..?"_ I asked Chara. Surely they would know, right? They acted like they knew the place. I mean, they had known Flowey, so how would they not know plants? Or at least the plants because, well, Flowey is a plant..thing. Whatever the hell Flowey was, he was something with plant in him. I was just.. curious, and surprised when Chara actually gave me the answer.

 _"Monster magic. Simple, really. And there are some naturally-underground occuring plants. Trees..not so much, I know, that's why powerful monsters grew them.. But you'll encounter natural underground plants later, and some with surface light filtering through the dust to provide them energy to grow, like the flowers you fell upon,"_ Chara explained, voice slightly irritated with me as if I should know these things. Well I don't, and honestly, they shouldn't get themself worked up over it, it _was_ my first time down here, after all. However, i still walked on, despite my growing feeling that I was being watched, my hands inside my sleeves and crossed as I shivered in the cold.

I walked for only a few moments before encountering my first obstruction. It was a very simply stick, nothing special, but it "blocked" my path. Giving it a curious glance, I crouched and studied it for a moment, my foreboding feeling of being watched fading, if only for a small moment of comfort, ones that eluded me so often now. Giving a little sigh, I stood back up, shivering beneath my lack of clothing and watching as my breath coiled ahead of me, before dissipating as it went farther and farther from its source, even if it was a mere few inches. Stepping delicately over the branch, I gave a slight smile as I walked forward, hoping one day that the stick may one day become very important - or at least once was very important - to someone or something. You never knew.

However, shivers crept up my spine as I heard the branch snap. Freezing, I remained that way for a few milliseconds, before spinning on my heel and looking back. Only a few feet away, the stick lay in pieces, and fear buzzed through me, rejuvenating me with a rush of strong adrenaline. _"Just keep walking,"_ Chara commanded, and I twisted back so that I was once again facing forward and facing ahead, before taking trembling - I was already shivering from the cold, fear made it a tremble - steps forward, slower than my previous pace had been. However, I had the sickening feeling someone was right on my tale, following me and giving me constant chills. Every few moments, out of paranoia, I would glance back worriedly, my bobbed hair swinging, before anxiously continuing on again.

Coming to an odd bridge, I paused. It looked..very odd. Hm. I silently pondered it's use, before taking a testy step forward, pressing gently with my booted foot as I shuffled onto the first board. It gave an audible creak of discomfort as I shuffled onto it, unaccustomed to my new weight upon it, despite me weighing rather little compared to some of my peers above the seemingly endless ceiling above. I studied the wooden poles for moment, running my hands over them, numbed from the cold. I may have gotten a splinter, but I was sure my hands were too cold, and the wood too cold to even relinquish such a small spart of it. Steadying myself awkwardly, I took a step back, unsure of the rail-less bridge and it's rickety, creaky boards.

But sounds of footsteps behind me made me freeze. They crunched on the frozen ground beneath them, steady and sure unlike the ones I had taken only moments ago upon the same ground. Were they following me? Were they a possible passerby, just as I was? Not wanting to turn, I let the possibilities fly around my mind, Chara making no move to steady me and my unstableness. My breath stuttered, and my heart pounded in my throat as I let the footsteps come closer, unsure of what I may see when I turned to look back at whoever was behind me.

" n. " Their voice was deep and gravelly, and it made me straighten and stiffen, despite already frozen. I definitely did not want to turn around now. Nope. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" _New pal?_ I thought unsurely, trying to reach for Chara. However, the malevolent being simply watched, indifferent to whatever happened. They seemed..knowing. However, I simply listened to whoever was behind me, not daring to let even a muscle twitch as they shuffled behind me. "Turn around and shake my hand." Of course, just the thing I _didn't_ want to do.

Shifting unsurely and making little sound, I slowly spun around. My eyes met with a shadowed figure, only a sliver taller than me, that caused me to shrink back towards the rickety bridge behind me. Putting out a shivering, pale hand forth toward their dark, shadowed one, I pressed my hand into their's before I could even think twice. A loud sound filled the air and confusion graced my neutral features. "Wh..?" I murmured, not really making a word but simply just making a noise that possibly could have been a word if I had put forth the needed effort to form the sounds necessary. But I did not.

The figure seemed to appear before me in detail, now. It was a skeleton, and his fingers were icy cold. No wonder, they were bones, of course. However, I tugged my hand back, but their grip did not allow me to break free. They wore a blue hoodie, one the color blue you could only ind if you mixed navy blue with royal blue. The hood was down, and I could see it lined with fuzz. They wore a white tee-shirt, and shorts with white stripes, along with..pink slippers? Giving a slight giggle despite the circumstances, I simply could not help it. Despite the fear that had swam within me before, I kinda felt..okay, now. O.K.

"Heheh. . . the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's _ALWAYS_ funny. . . That's, uh. Your cue to laugh. Or, to, emote at all. . . ? . . . (Gee, lady, you really know how to pick 'em, huh. . . ?) O.K., that's fine. Everyone's got their own sense of humor. I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton. I'm actually suppose to be on watch for humans right now. But . . . Y'know . . . I don't really care about capturing anybody." Unease had at first filled me when he spoke of being on watch for humans, but then he said how he didn't really care. Was he trying to trick me? I didn't know, but right now, the cold was numbing all sense of anything. Until the fear rekindled as he spoke of his brother. "Now my brother, Papyrus. . . He's a human-hunting _FANATIC_. Hey, actually, I think that's him over there." Giving a worried glance, I scanned the area, looking for any place to hide in. "I have an idea. go through this gate thingy. Yeah, go right through. My bro made bars too wide to stop anyone."

Was he..helping me? Hide from his own brother? Unsurely, I went ahead, uneasy about the skeleton following me. "Quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp." But I didn't move. ". . . Uh, O.K., I guess you don't have to." And then Papyrus came into the area, and a little..uphearted-ness bubbled through me. Sure, he could possibly mean my death, but it was kinda funny seeing the lanky skeleton saunter into view with his odd get-up.

" _SANS_!"

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ wE HIT 100  
IM SO HAPPY AND EXCITED YOU ALL HAVE NO IDEA  
AND A FOLLOWER  
THIS IS FOR YOU IAmBehindYou123  
and this ended up longer than expected wow  
i had to cut it off because it was getting to long and i didn't want to combine two possible chapters


End file.
